Secrets Sworn by Blood
by WinterAssassin
Summary: What happens when two sister's runaway to Japan, hoping to leave their bad pasts behind? What happens when things start to get out of control, because of something their father had done a long, long time ago? Fuji x OC, ? x OC
1. Butter, Poptart, and Lucky Charms

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis, Poptarts, Butter, Lucky Charms, and..uhh..whatever you find in there that is not ours, it is obviously not ours, only the plot and the OC's...and the nicknames....but not the brand......YAY!!

Written by: Cutix_101 (Shan) and -mex.X (Jay)

A/N: Yay! Our first story together! and on fanfic.!

* * *

OC #1: Cutix_101 (Shan)

Name: Kairi Mistuki (Younger Sister)

Age: 13

Hair: Silver-white

Eyes: Crystal-Blue

* * *

OC #2: -mex.X (Jay) [I'm Jay cuz i uploaded it to my acc....okie?]

Name: Karin Mitsuki (Older Sister)

Age: 15

Hair: Pinkish-orange

Eyes: Copper

* * *

_A 13 year old Kairi and a 15 Karin in front of there father, Rokusuke Mitsuki. _

_"Karin, since you reached the age of 15, I have made an arranged marriage for you. I-" Rokusuke started, but got interrupted by Karin. _

_"Father, I don't want an arranged marriage!" an anger Karin shouted, while Kairi just stood with wide crystal-blue eyes. _

_"Be quiet, child!," Karin and Kairi flinched "you will not interrupt me, understood?" Rokusuke yelled harshly, then Karin nodded quickly._

_"I'm sorry father, I understand." Karin mumbled quietly, looking at her feet. Kairi just stood there, with wide eyes, looking between her father and her sister. _

_"You are going to be marrying a 14 year old boy, named Atobe Keigo. You will leave America in a week and meet up with Atobe-san in Japan, do you understand me?" Karin looked up with big watery eyes and silently shook here head up and down. Rokusuke nodded once and said that those two were dismissed._

_-6 hours later after the flashback-_

Kairi was sitting in Karin's room, both were silent, not knowing what to say. Then finally, Kairi decided that that was enough.

"Wow, Japan, huh? It's been awhile since we moved from there to America..." Kairi's voice shook slightly. Karin looked up from playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, I know..." she replied sounding tired.

_'well...she would be, dad trained her personally after the talk...' _Kairi thought _'gosh, I can't wait till I get to train with dad by myself' _she thought sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have to get married! I mean, your only a child," Kairi suddenly burst out. "It's not fair!" Kairi looked at their sister, tears slowly building up. "You shouldn't have to do-" Kairi couldn't continue, because Karin interrupted her.

"Were going to run away...father already has the tickets to Japan, all we have to do is take them and boom! were in Japan. I was thinking about it, we'll go to Japan and go see Ryou! we'll stay with him, you'll go to school, and i'll work so we could get enough money so we can find our own place to stay!" Karin explained, looking at her sister's face. Kairi's eyes were wide with fear, excitement, and nervousness.

"Are-are you sure? It sounds great, but if dad finds out, we'll be in big trouble!" Kairi said, biting at her fingernails.

"It'll be fine!" Karin said while pulling a suitcase out from under her bed, smirking. "All you need to do is pack, and while your doing that, i'll go and grab the tickets, okay?," Karin said, walking towards the door, "father is out right now, but he'll be back in a few hours, so get started!" Karin's voice could be heard, fading down the hall.

Kairi just sat there and blinked, then cocked her head.

"What?" she said, looking around, finding a note on her lap. She picked it up and read it aloud:

_I knew you would do that, so I wrote this_

_to summarize what you just missed:_

_Go to your room, and pack, then_

_meet me in front of the house, were_

_running away!_

_-Karin 3_

Kairi put down the note, blushed and pouted. Kairi then got up and ran to her room, packed and met up with Karin, who in turn gave her a ticket.

"You sure about this? Does Ryou know were coming? Will his parents get mad? Will they even let us stay with them!?" Kairi gasped, "What if they don't? Where will we stay? Are we going to be homeless? What about-"

"Calm down Kairi!" Karin yelled, shaking her sister, "to answer your questions...yes, no, not sure, dunno, no idea, and uhhh..no idea..." Karin said, sounding slightly confused. Then she shook her head, "Anyways! let's get going!" Karin shouted, dragging Kairi off into the distance...

_-4-6 hours later-_

"-and that's why you should never, ever, ever, _ever_, ride a plain!" some guy named 'idiot' said, giving a full lecture too the two sisters that got off the plain with him.

"GAH!! For the last time, you baka, we don't care about why you shouldn't ride a plain!! It's the _buses_ you should be worrying about!" Karin said, while Kairi laughed, remembering the times her and her sister spent on a bus.

"Good times!" Kairi yelled, making Karin laugh also.

_-After an hour of walking around...-_

Kairi sighed.

"Butter-chan(Karin's nickname), why don't we go buy a map or something?..." Kairi whined, shouldering her bag full of clothes and other crap.

"Because, lucky charms(Kairi's nickname), were too good for maps!," Karin said, smirking. Karin stopped walking and stretched, she went to yawn, but stopped halfway, "hey! I think I know this place!," Karin said, blinking, she squinted, "it's so hard too remember, we mover when I was, like, four years old..." Karin gasped.

"I knew it! Lucky charms! Were near Ryou's School!" Karin said, dancing around, getting looks from passerby-ers...Kairi perked up, "Really? YAY!!!" She yelled, dancing along with her sister, not a care in the world about the looks they were getting.

"This way!" Karin yelled, pointing off in the north. Kairi and Karin started running. They were running for three minutes until a _giant_ school came into view.

"Is this it?" Kairi said, looking at her big sister. Karin looked down at Kairi and nodded, then her eyes narrowed looking back at the big expensive looking school.

"Damn rich people..." She muttered, Kairi smacked her upside the head. "Itai!" Karin yelled, rubbing her sore head.

"We have to find the courts, Shi-chan(Ryou Shishido = Shi-chan) will be there." Kairi said. Karin nodded, grabbing the nearest person that was walking by her in the big court yard in front of the big school.

"Oi! Where is the boys tennis club?" Karin demanded, eyes serious. "It-it's over there!" the guy stuttered, pointing behind the school. Karin let him go and she watched him run off, "Good man." she mumbled more to herself than him, since he couldn't hear her. Karin started walking to the back of the school with Kairi following along beside her. Soon enough, the two runaway sisters found themselves nearing the tennis courts as promised by the random boy giving directions.

Kairi pouted, "I haven't seen Ryou in such a long time, I forgot what he looks like..." she said, crossing her arms. Karin's eyes widened, "Really? wow..." Karin said. Karin looking at the mob of sweaty tennis playing boys, "Target spotted, captain, awaiting orders to capture..." Karin said, pretending as though she was in a war. Kairi giggled, "Capture target." Kairi said, trying to stifle her giggling.

"Yes, Sir! -er, Ma'am!" Karin said, shooting her 'captain' a quick grin. She jumped over the fence, and ran down the bleachers. Some boys took notice of this and shouted things like, "Is she crazy?" or "Who is that?" or "What the hell is happening???". Kairi laughed at her sister and started running to the real entrance just in time to see her sister jump on some boy, who had short messy-cut hair and was wearing a cap.  
"Target Captured, Ma'am!" Karin yelled, arm around the 'Target'. Kairi walked up to her and patted Karin on the shoulder, "Good job, rookie!" She said, giving a small smile.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Karin shouted, saluting. Shishido Ryou's eyes widened.

"Karin! Kairi! What are you two doing here?-" Shishido was stopped because he saw Karin staring at something...or someone..

"Hiyoshi!!!! DIE!!!!!" Karin suddenly shouted, charging at that dirty blond haired boy, throwing various punches and kicks. Hiyoshi dodged and threw some punches of his own, kicking each other and making the other bleed.

Suddenly, while Karin and Hiyoshi were fighting, a loud snap rang through the air, causing Karin to trip on her shoelace and do a face plant on the ground, might I add in such and un-cool way.

"Itai! My nose!!!" She said, her voice sounding muffled cause of her hands holding her nose.

Hiyoshi looked at her and smirked, causing Karin to blush and look away.

"Atobe-buchou! We're sorry!" some random freshman boy yelled, bowing. Karin and Kairi froze.

Kairi looked over at her sister on the ground,who looked back at her. Karin then got up and Kairi came to stand beside her.

"Are _you_ Atobe Keigo?" Kairi questioned. Karin looked between the two.

"Ore-sama is ore-sama." Atobe smirked, whipping his silvery purple hair out of his face.

Kairi's eye twitched.

"Who is this pathetic girl anyways?" Atobe questioned, pointing at Kairi.

Karin's eye twitched.

"SHE'S NOT A _PATHETIC GIRL_!!!!" Karin shouted then she turned towards the rest of the crowd, "AND ANYONE WHO EVEN THINKS OF MY SISTER WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!" Karin yelled, sending shivers through everyone's body, 'cept Shishido and Kairi, who just sweat dropped. Shishido sighed and grabbed Karin's arm and pulled here closer to him and Kairi, forming a triangle.

"In other news," he started sarcastically, "Mom said you'd be here sometime next week, though she never gave me a reason...and she bought me a suit...dunno what for though...is someone getting married or something??" He said all to quickly. Karin and Kairi's eyes widened, then Kairi smirked.

"Yeah, Karin over here is getting married to that thing over there!" Kairi said, pointing at Karin, then at Atobe. Atobe's eyes widened.

"What!? This isn't possible! I would have known if I was getting married! and my-" Atobe was interrupted, "-and your father would have told you?," Karin finished for Atobe, "well, my father told me, hence my sister's and I being here," She turned to Ryou and whispered, "-cuz we ran away-" then faced Atobe again and spoke her normal voice, "and your father never told you because he said to my father that you would react this way, and my father told us this, so now you know..." Karin finished, she scratched her head, "well, at least I think you know...or...no...wait, your dad said to our dad that you- no no no. We told him, err...no..wait...I-uhhh...I......yeah...?" Karin looked really confused now. Kairi face palmed and cleared her throat,

"So, to sum it up, basically, onee-chan was to marry you, Atobe Keigo, in one week from today, but she doesn't want to, so now we're here, in Japan."

Everyone in the court was staring at the two sisters, Shishido, and Atobe. Atobe scoffed, "I don't need to marry anyone! and my father would have told me even if I was to marry someone." he said, ever though he sounded unsure of himself.

"You sure?" Karin said, sounding serious, but then the tension went away as she smiled and turned to Shishido.

"Poptart!(another nickname for Shishido!) It's been forever!! Kairi and I missed you! Did ya miss us!?" Karin said, hugging 'poptart', Kairi following suit. Shishido blinked.

"WHAT???"

"Mou, your so mean Ryou!" Kairi shouted, smacking Ryou upside the head. Ryou grunted and rubbed his sore spot.

"WELL? Did you miss us or not?!" Kairi and Karin shouted at the same time.

"...Yes, I missed you guys..." Shishido grumbled, blushing slightly because of all his teammates were watching. Kairi leaned in slightly,

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves already??" she said, looking at Karin. Karin nodded and looked at Shishido, "Ne~ Shi-chan?" Karin said, grinning. Shishido frowned and blushed some more, "Don't call me that!" he shouted, pulling his cap down. Kairi smirked at him, "we'll call you what ever we want!" She said laughing at his expense. Karin then turned to everyone else,

"Hello! I am Karin Mitsuki, and this is my sister, Kairi Mitsuki-," when Kairi heard her name called, she smiled and waved, "-and we originally hale from here, Japan, but mover to America when we were both very young. Poptart here-," points at Shishido, "-is our cousin and-," Karin choose to ignore the 'Don't call me that' in the background, "-we came to live with him and his parents!" Karin finished, looking at everyone.

"Ryou, we don't know your friends names yet!" Kairi said, elbowing Shishido in the ribs. Shishido sighed and began speaking, "This is Ootari Choutarou," Shishido said, pointing at a silvery haired boy, who was taller then Shishido, "Gakuto Mukahi and Oshitari Yuushi," he said, pointing at a small red head and a medium height midnight blue haired boy wearing glasses, "and Taki," he pointed to a hunny brown haired boy, who scowled at Shishido, "and you already know Atobe and strangely Hiyoshi..." Shishido looked around and he frowned, "where's Kabaji and Jirou?" he asked Gakuto.

"I think I saw Kabaji leave to go find Jirou...i'm not sure though..." the red haired boy replied.

"So, how old are you guys?"

"I'm 14" Oshitari said, pushing up his glasses.

"I am 13" the silver haired boy known as Ootari said.

"I'm 14!" Gakuto said, grinning.

"....,13" Hiyoshi mumbled, "But you should already know that..." he choose to ignore the 'and you should know my age as well from Karin.'.

"13" Taki said, smiling slightly.

"Of coarse you know how old I am.." Shishido said.

"And Ore-sama is 14." Atobe said, smirking and putting a hand on his hip. Kairi looked at him, "Seriously!?" she said, eyes wide with humor.

"Of coarse!" Atobe said, flipping his hair back. Kairi laughed and turned to her sister, "Ne, Karin! you would have married a 14 year old!?!!" Kairi shouted, laughing some more. Karin pouted.

Everyone there blinked, except Shishido, Karin and Kairi, and Hiyoshi.

"Th-then how old _are_ you?" Atobe said, getting a better look at Karin, she looked either his age, or younger...

"I'm 15." Karin said, crossing her arms, smirking.

"Ehhh?" Gakuto said, seemingly surprised. Karin just smiled and nodded, confirming it.

* * *

Also, can someone tell me how you add a chapter to a story?


	2. Did I miss something?

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis, Poptarts, Butter, Lucky Charms, and..uhh..whatever you find in there that is not ours, it is obviously not ours, only the plot and the OC's...and the nicknames....but not the brand......YAY!!

Written by: -mex.X (Jay) and Cutix_101 (Shan)

Recap

_"So, how old are you guys?"_

_"I'm 14" Oshitari said, pushing up his glasses._

_"I am 13" the silver haired boy known as Ootari said._

_"I'm 14!" Gakuto said, grinning._

_"....13" Hiyoshi mumbled, "But you should already know that..." he choose to ignore the 'and you should know my age as well' from Karin..._

_"13" Taki said, smiling slightly._

_"Of coarse you know how old I am.." Shishido said._

_"And Ore-sama is 14." Atobe said, smirking and putting a hand on his hip. Kairi looked at him, "Seriously!?" she said, eyes wide with humor._

_"Of coarse!" Atobe said, flipping his hair back. Kairi laughed and turned to her sister, "Ne, Karin! you would have married a 14 year old!?!!" Kairi shouted, laughing some more. Karin pouted._

_Everyone there blinked, except Shishido, Karin and Kairi, and Hiyoshi._

_"Th-then how old_ are _you?" Atobe said, getting a better look at Karin, she looked either his age, or younger..._

_"I'm 15." Karin said, crossing her arms, smirking._

_"Ehhh?" Gakuto said, seemingly surprised. Karin just smiled and nodded, conferming it._

Karin eyes Atobe with distrust, which of Kairi noticed, Kairi turned towards her sister and asked why she was giving Atobe such a look.

"Because, he looked at you as if you were an insect..." Karin said through clenched teeth, "I'll kill him..." Karin insisted. Kairi blinked twice, then sighed.

"You know how much I would love that, but you are being a little over protective onee-chan...." Kairi looked at her sister, then sighed. Karin wasn't even listening to her, she was to busy having a glaring contest with Atobe.

Karin and Atobe continued glaring their little glaring contest while Kairi decided to go talk with Hiyoshi.

"My onee-chan will beat you Hiyoshi," Kairi said, but then switching her gaze towards Krin and Atobe "...just when there are ono interuptions and or distractions..." she sighed but turned her gaze back to Hiyoshi, her eyes turning serious.

"Someday, you better be prepared!" Kairi warned, Hiyoshi cocked his eyebrow.

"Did you say something, pipsquick?" he asked, staring blankly at Kairi. Kairi's eye twitched.

"Listen to me when spoken to!!" Kairi yelled, kicking Hiyoshi in the shin. Hiyoshi groaned and geabbed his sore leg and hopped around.

"Itai!...you brat!" hiyoshi said through clenched teeth. He got into position and went to punch Kairi. In time, Karin somehow broke her glaring contest with Atobe just in time to block Hiyoshi's hit to Kairi.

"Onee-chan~!," Kairi whined, "I could have blocked that myself!" she said, shaking Karin's arm. Karin smiled, then frownedand turned back to Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi, if you, or anyone, touches my sister, you die," Karin said, her eyes turning a darker copper colour. Her voice made everyone shiver. "Okay?" Karin continued, suddenly sounds happy, as if nothing went wrong in the first place. Everyone blinked and made a note-to-self:

_Never hurt or she will sick Karin on you..._

Karin smiled and turned towards Kairi and her cousin, Ryou Shishido. "So poptart (Ryou's nickname) aren't you going to interduce your little friends to Kairi and I?" Karin asked, walking towards 'poptart', who blushed at being called that infront of his team mates, Ryou's eye twitched. "Don't call me that! and more then half of these people aren't even my friends!" he shouted, Karin and Kairi turned and faced each other then looked back at Ryou, and then at all the tennis playing dudes surrounding them.

"Ouch." Kairi and Karin said at the same time.

"I feel for you people," Kairi said, while putting her hand over her heart while facing the others, "except _you_!" Kairi shouted, pointing at Atobe.

Atobe scoffed.

"And what did ore-sama ever do to you?" Atobe questioned, flipping his hair out of his face. "That!!," Kairi yelled, pointing and waving her hand in front oof Atobe's face. "I _hate_ it when you say _Ore-sama_..." Kairi gasped, her hand quickly covering her mouth, she started twitching. "Omigod, _I_ just said..said...or...ore...NOOOOOOO!!!" Kairi yelled, falling to her knees and grabbing her skull.

"Great job Atobe!," Karin yelled, turning to face Atobe, "you just made my sister go crazy!...so now..you...have....to....DIE!!!" Karin yelled, she was about to charge at Atobe when a hand stopped her.

"You could kill him after I do it..." Kairi mumbled, recovering from her 'ore-sama' encounter. Karin gace Kairi a blank look.

"Yadda." Karin said.

"I'll do it!" Kairi said standing.

"Nope. I'll kill him first." Karin said, bending down so she was eye level with Kairi.

"No. I will." Kairi shot back.

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Stop it!," Kairi and Karin both shout at the same time, "fine! we'll both kill him, together!" they shouted. Atobe's eyes widened and he backed up slightly. While he was walking backwards, he accedently bumped his foot on something on the ground.

Karin's evil aura disapeared as soon as she set eyes on the lump on the ground.

It-no he, was a sleeping boy on the ground, he had the face on an angel and was so adorable, with his curly strawberry-blond locks and the way he was curled up while he is sleeping.

"Ah! Kawii~!" Karin shouted, waking the sleeping boy. He looked up and blinked, he saw everyone staring at him, he turned and saw two girls in the mix of boys. One with pig-tails with pinkish-orange hair, and the other, who had long hair which was a silvery-white colour.

"Did I miss something?"


	3. Christmas Special!

Secrets Sworn by Blood - Christmas Special!!!

A/N: This has nothing to do with the story, okay?

Karin reached up and fell forward.

"Itai!," Karin cursed, "damn long arse tree, can't even put the damn star on top of it..." Karin grumbled. Kairi sighed and looked up from her book, er manga, er...doujinshi manga...yea. "What's wrong onee-chan?" Kairi said, putting down her main joy in life, yaoi. Karin stood and rubbed her sore nose.

"I can't get this damn star on top of the 500 foot tree!! That's what's wrong!" Karin yelled, waving her fist at the tree. Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"That tree isn't 500 feet," Kairi said, walking up to her sister and looking at the tree than to the ladder, then back at the tree, "more like 50..." she added, whispering then groaning.

Karin huffed, "I heard that! anyways, you have to help me with this, I want to surprise Auntie, Uncle, and Ryou since they have put up with you, I mean, us...ehehehheh...hi!" Karin said, grinning.

Kairi glared.

"It's not like i'm the only one who causes trouble around here, onee-chan, remember two days ago...?" Kairi said, smirking slightly. Karin shot up and turned towards Kairi, forgetting all about pulling the little fake pine tree twigs out of her hair. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare say that _incedent_ aloud..." Karin said through clenched teeth.

Kairi smrik grew.

"Oh, I would..." Kairi now looked like the Devil, just in a cute little girls innocent body. Karin glared harded. Then Karin smiled. Kairi wasn't expecting this, so her smirk..thing..faultered.

"What are _you_ smiling for?" Kairi asked, looking her sister closely.

"Oh, nothing..nothing at all. Just that I can _accadently_ let it slip that you did_ this_ on _someone's _birthday...*cough* Fuji's...*cough, cough* Excuse me, I must be coming down with a cold..." Karin said, smiling.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." she declared slowly. Karin looked at her innocently, "Huh, deja vu, much?" Karin asked, thinking about the very situation Kairi had her in earlyer, not even 5 minutes ago.

"Gah! Whatever! Just who the hell cares what happened before? it's in the past! I just want to do something nice for the people who took us in, damnit! You going to help me or not?" Karin yelled, sounding tired of fighting.

"Sure. That was getting kind of boring anyways.." Kairi agreed, walking over to Karin, and they resumed their position, looking up at the big-a$$ tree.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Kairi pondered.

(A/N:

Shan: Jayme, who the HELL uses _pondered_??? That's soooooooo old!!

Jay: Wha? Well..I just thought that..I...uhhh...I...yeah.......shut up!!...

Shan: *snorts* Well, fine, whatever floats your boat.

Jay: heh heh heh, BOAT!!! XDD Resuming special!)

"Uhm, I'm not sure...how about we..no...that won't work..well, it would..but then, they might come back....an-"

"Just spit it out!" Kairi yelled, getting impatient. Karin quickly spit out her gum into the palm of Kairi's hand. Kairi twitched.

"Not you gum...your thought..." Kairi said through clenched teeth, throwing the chewed gum out the open window.

"Oh!...uhm, well, I had this idea where I give you a boost and you put the star on top of the tree...but then I started worring about the Shishdo's walking in and finding us doing this...I just don't want to get in trouble..." Karin said, walking up to the window and taking a look, making sure the people their staying with isn't in radius.

"Okay! Great idea! Now, give me a boost!" Kairi said, walking Karin towards the tree, and away from the window, grabbing the star on the way.

"Ah..ah, uhh, okie dokie then...!" Karin said, she then climbed upon the ladder to the top and Kairi following behind her, holding the star. Kairi climbed on her sisters back and then on top of Karin's shoulders.

"Careful, lucky charms!" Karin said, looking at her sister, who was standing on her shoulders, Kairi looked down at her sister, "Can you pass me the star, onee-chan?" Kairi asked, her hand reaching down, but paying attention to the top of the tree.

"Kay!" Karin said, passing the star to Kairi. Kairi reached for the star and grabbed it, she then reached up to put it on the top, when...

Ryou and the rest of Hyoutei came walking in.

"AHHHH!!!!" Karin and Kairi yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryou yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gakuto screamed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Choutarou screamed.

"AHH!!!" Atobe yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Oshitari yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taki screamed. (A/N: HAHA!! I _REMEMBERED_ TAKI!!!)

"Usu!" Kabaji usu'd

."AHHHHH!!" Kairi screamed again.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AND YELLING???!!" Karin yelled, looking at everyone, then she looked at Jirou, who was (amazingly) still fast asleep.

"Yay! Jir-WHOA!!!! Karin yelled, miss stepping on the ladder and falling down the 50 foot ladder, Kairi falling right behind her clumsy sister.

"!~~" The two screamed.

BAM!

Kairi and Karin landed on the floor in a heap. Karin blocked Kairi's fall with her body...

"Pain..." Karin mumbled, pushing Kairi off her. "I think I broke every bone in my body, thanks to Kairi..." she added. Kairi twitched one of her fingers as an apology, to which Karin replied with a weird twitch of her head.

"Oww...." both of them said.

-4 hours later-

"It's pretty sad that you two have to spend Christmas in a non-cheery hospital..." Ryou said, scratching the back of his head, since hats are not aloud in patients rooms.

"Shut up.." Kairi started, "Ryou..." Karin finished.

And so the two run away sisters, Karin and Kairi, were to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks, due to injuries sustained by falling off a 50 foot ladder...

Everyone of their friends and family came to visit them everyday.

Jay: Merry!-

Shan: -Christmas!!

Jay: Minna-

Shan: -San!!!

Jay and Shan: YAY!!!

Jay: We hope you have an Awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Shan: We hope you liked our little Christmas Special!!!

Jay and Shan: Thanks for Reading!! Please review! Spread the Christmas Cheer!! 3


End file.
